


I'll Be There For You

by warblerseblaine (WhoseToSay)



Category: Glee
Genre: Baking Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoseToSay/pseuds/warblerseblaine
Summary: The One Where Blaine's Hieght Finally Works For Him





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seblaine Spring Fling  
> Prompt: "It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them." ~ Agatha Christie  
> Inspired by a scene from F.R.I.E.N.D.S.   
> Title comes from I'll Be There For You by The Rembrandts

_Butter. Check._

_Three eggs. Check._

_Two cups of sugar. Check._

_Two cups of flour. Fuck._

Blaine looked around his kitchen to try to remember where he kept flour. He was trying to get everything set up so that when Sebastian arrived they could start baking a cake for Tina’s surprise party. Blaine’s boyfriend had suggested to just buy a custom made cake from an upscale bakery in Westerville but he argued against it saying that a cake made from scratch would be much more personal.

Blaine eventually found the flour on the highest section of a kitchen cupboard. Fortunately, he was ever the idealist about his own height and tried to reach for it on his own. Just as he was about get a solid grip on the jar containing the flour, he heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was Sebastian, he turned to yell that the door was open. It was at that moment that the flour tip over in his hand and poured itself all over Blaine.

“Do you have everything set up for ―” Sebastian started to ask as he turned into the kitchen to find Blaine in his powdery mess. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the Warbler burst out in laughter. Blaine frowned at his boyfriend’s antics as he started to wipe off some of the flour from his face.

“Come on Bastian, can you at least get me a wet rag to clean me up?” Blaine asked a little frustrated but Sebastian continued laughing as he held his stomach.

“I’m sorry -- ha ha -- I can't stop -- ha ha!” Sebastian tried to say as he kept snickering. Blaine just rolled his eyes as he ran a cloth under the kitchen faucet and started cleaning his face. Leaning against a wall for support, Sebastian finally sort of caught his breath and continued, “You just looked so ridiculous Blaine -- ha ha -- oh I love you.”

Blaine suddenly stopped wiping his face and turned to face Sebastian.

“What did you say?” Blaine asked just as Sebastian realized what he said. The boys had been dating steadily for a few months now but neither had said those words before. Blaine hadn’t said it because he was too scared of frightening off Sebastian, and Sebastian hadn’t because he didn’t realize it until he said it himself.

“Nothing,” Sebastian responded quickly, “I said you looked ridiculous and then I didn’t say anything else.”

“You said you loved me,” Blaine said as Sebastian stood up straight, “I can’t believe you said it first.”

“No, I did not!” Sebastian started waving his arms in denial.

“Yes, you did!” Blaine walked up to him smiling.

“No! I did not!” Sebastian tried to argue as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his neck.

“You love me,” Blaine said as he pulled him into a kiss. When he pulled away Sebastian had a slight smile.

“Alright, but when you tell your friends, you said it first.” Blaine laughed, “I love you too Sebastian.”


End file.
